Autobot Channel Traffic: Backfire
Imager says, "hah, yeah can you imagine that? He'd be flipping out just about how that bugguy over there has stacked his...apparently bootleg DVD collection" Skydive says, "...what...?" Sunstreaker says, "He's off his nut, just ignore him" Imager says, "who?" Bluestreak says, "Who's off their nut? What does that even mean?" Solstice says, "Wha?" Imager says, "I was just talking to Afterburner about this classified mission" Imager says, "this...this is classified, Arcee?" Arcee says, "Yeah, I'm fairly sure it was. -- er, is." Imager says, "yeah, it's cool, still classified, just saying ole Big Blue'd have a conniption if he saw what we're lookin at." Skydive says, "As I understand it, "off their nut" means a lack of sanity." Afterburner says, "The guy is such a moron I could probably call him on the PA system telling he dropped his wallet and he would show up." Bluestreak says, "Oh... who's a moron? What is even being talked about in here?" Imager says, "I just wanna know if someone misidentified me as a mech. This chassis is all Femme, and I'll beat the scrap out of anyone who says otherwise." Solstice says, "WHo's a moron?" Prowl says, "Some seeker who can't tell me and Groove apart." Sunstreaker says, "I'm not answering that Solstice." Trailbreaker has encrypted this channel. Afterburner says, "Some seeker who can't tell me and Groove apart." Solstice says, "Eh.. Who's th' moron they'r talking' about t' clarify? I mean, there's plethora of 'em but looking for th's pecifics." Afterburner says, "I think it's still classified at this point." Solstice chirps happily, "Ok then." Bluestreak is very lost here. He just looks confused. Imager says, "So Arcee, gimme some intel here, is he still about to explode or what, last I heard he was all funny energy colors...could be easy to scan for, ya know?" Arcee says, "Anything that spikes off the scale or off the spectrum is probably him." Imager says, "on it" Imager says, "found him" Imager says, "oh....ohwow..oh wowokayokayicandothiswowthingsfeelsoweirditslikeeverythingssloweddown" Sunstreaker says, "Blah blah blah....." Imager says, "icanseepastthestarsthesunthesunissowarmfasterthantimefasterthanspaceitsamazingiamtheuniverse" Arcee says, "...Are you high??" Afterburner says, "Captain Obvious calling Arcee. We have confirmation. Water is wet." Arcee says, "Well, great. Now all we need to do is...take him in." Imager says, "water?waterwaterwater water. Nowater No! No, Water!" Skydive says, "Water everywhere and not a drop to drink" is a famous Terran quote from their novels." Arcee says, "Imager, I can't see, why did you do that. I mean, I can't see anything." Imager says, "Uh, I just..felt really weird. I didn't mean it" Imager says, "upon looking at the ground about me, uh...looks like I got hit with some speedcircuits. I dunno how" Imager says, "Uhhh...is he gonna explode? Do we need to leave?" Arcee says, "Not sure, what's his problem?? -- It DOES sound like he's having a problem. Sounds like he's in pain!" Torque says, "What's going on?" Imager says, "he's all sorts of broke." Imager says, "Oh hey, Torque, uh yeah we've found Backfire" Torque says, "Er.." Imager says, "is it a good thing or a bad thing to beat him up when he's all...well, energy-leaky?" Arcee says, "It's risky. I'm not going to shoot him, not with his evergy levels all across the spectrum. Could wipe out the entire area." Imager says, "okay...I mean I can bash him good, or maybe we can just hit him and chase him off?" Torque says, "I agree with Arcee. He's very.. unstable at the moment. More than usual, so I wouldn't risk it." Imager says, "Wish you had rigged up a weapon for us, Torque...I didn't know we were lookin at this" Trailbreaker says, "Keep frosty Bots, Ravage is in town it sounds like." Torque says, "Well y'know I'm always here, Imager. Coulda told me!" Imager says, "sort of last minute scramble, you know how it is" Torque says, "I hear yah" Torque says, "but seriously, be careful. He's like a ticking time bomb at this point." Imager says, "why can't we hit this guy?" Arcee says, "I think I have a good reason...as for you, just...keep trying, he's quick, he's a Seeker" Imager says, "yeah but he's a really bad one" Arcee says, "I wish I could target him. Believe me, I really do. I can't do that. But... I can do the next best thing. You just gave me an idea." Imager says, "What just happened?" Imager says, "Primus, first speedcircuits WHICH TOTALLY WEREN'T TAKEN BY CHOICE, and then Backfire does some...weird thing I don't even know. Imma go get a diagnostic, maybe Torque over here can figure something out from that weird energy arc" Imager says, "yeah, that kinda sucked, but..well we DID drive him off, that's good right?" Arcee says, "Yes! It wasn't all bad. The worst-case scenario is that the entire market could have been wiped out. So it wasn't the worst." Imager says, "and we can look into what he took, he mentioned thermal whatzits" Torque says, "I'd be glad to lend my help, Imager. Any info you can gather would b great."